


It was you (all along)

by SuzuyaJuuzou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Cussing, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Suicide Notes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuuzou/pseuds/SuzuyaJuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a boy named Fushimi Saruhiko and a boy named Yata Misaki.<br/>From the days of Middle School, to the days of HOMRA, and the days of after, and after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was you (all along)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assortedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Archie aka assortedwords  
> I tried to be serious but that would've taken months which I do not have time for, so I wrote this in crack form but it still has the same emotional sense in it... I hope.

Saruhiko looked at Yata.  
It was in the middle of their third class and since it was a very hot day, it meant that Yata was asleep on his desk.  
Saru glanced to the front where the teacher was teaching. What with being bored at home and skipping ahead of a few - or all - chapters, he already knew what was being taught, but Yata didn't and that meant he would pester Saru later for help and answers to homework he never did. 

Glancing back to Yata, Saru quietly poked his arm. Nothing.  
Sighing a bit, and glancing to the front again, he poked Yata's arm even harder. Still nothing. Saru sighed, "looks like I'll have to resort to the my last option," he thought and with that, picked up his text book before slamming it onto Yata's head.

Yata woke up with a large shout and glared at Saru who did his best to appear innocent, taking notes and looking front.  
A firm cough made him look front to see that everyone was staring at him and the teacher was fixing him with a hard look. Yata sighed inwardly, cursing Saruhiko in his thoughts, as he was punished with detention for the third time that week.

Later that day when Yata found Saru on the roof, their usual hang out, he slapped his head.  
"Owww, Misaki!" Saru pouted, "You're late."

"Well if someone hadn't hit me on the head with a fucking TEXTBOOK I wouldn't have had to try and sneak out of detention and I wouldn't have been late!"

Saru rolled his eyes, 'Honestly, Misaki, you're lucky you have a great ass,' he thought.

They spent their days like this, fooling around and such so it wasn't that big of a surprise when Saruhiko realized he was gay for his best friend.  
What was a surprise was realizing how dependent he was on his best friend.

He's always considered himself independent, specially what with his family, so to know that Misaki could penetrate his walls so easily was a bit startling and it frightened him a little. In the end, he decided not to worry about it and ignore it.

*~*

HOMRA. This was their home now, is what Misaki said.

He still didn't know about Saru's feelings but that's really because he was oblivious. Even Izumo could tell.  
But then again, Saru preferred it this way, though he thought that with slight hesitation.

They spent their days like this, Misaki talking to the other members of HOMRA while Saru stared at him, waiting to be noticed, and going out to fool around, sometimes forgetting Saru. Maybe it's also his fault, Saru thought. After all wasn't a relationship of any kind about two people trying? ... But Misaki wasn't trying, Saru thought bitterly.

It, this, was getting out of hand.  
He couldn't take Misaki ignoring him, ignoring all they were and what they had, so easily like it never happened in the first place. Especially because he liked Misaki, in _that_ way, it hurt even more.

The last straw was when Misaki told him he liked someone, and that it was a guy. Of course, even without the latter part, Saru could tell it was Mikoto. I mean, who else could it be? Misaki said that guy had a great butt, which made Saru furious. How dare Mikoto ruin Misaki's innocence and how dare he flaunt around with his pervy buttocks!  
After a while of having to bear this, Saru finally took Misaki to an alleyway (it wasn't his intention to make it look inconspicuous, it just so happened that that alleyway was the only spot he could talk to Misaki undisturbed as it was close to the bar) and laid it out straight to him;  
"I'm sick of you staring and someone else's ass, why aren't you looking at mine god damn it. My butt is perfectly perky and round, it is also on the slim-slash-lean side which makes it extremely attractive! I can't deal with this turmoil, I'm joining the blue clan where they can appreciate a good ass when there is one!"

"... Saru.. I, I didn't mean for you to-" 

"It's too late, Misaki! I'm going to walk out of here now and you will _watch_ your missed out opportunity fucking sashay and I will flaunt it-" 

"BUT SARU, OUR INSIGNIA!" Misaki cried. "Wubbut pried n shizzle" 

"YOU FUCKED UP MISAKI NOT ME FUCK YOUR PRIDE FROM HEAVEN TO DOWN UNDER, I WILL SHIT ALL OVER THAT PRIDE!" Saru screamed, as he took a flaming hand to his insignia, burning it. 

"YOU RUDE ASS!" 

"STILL A FUCKING BEAUTIFUL RUDE ASS!" and with that, he sashayed his way out, and Misaki watched, hurt, and slightly turned on because _god_ was that a great ass. 

*~* 

"O-M-G, Yata, you're such a loser," Anna said. 

"Says you, Miss I-Have-A-Crush-On-A-Man-3-Times-My-Age." Misaki retorted. 

"I can't help myself, he's an attractive couch potato." Anna huffed. 

Misaki rolled his eyes but inwardly agreed, "no homo tho" he thought.  
"Full Bi" he smiled, as he recalled a bunch of girls he saw in that porn magazine Tatara once showed him. Gosh he missed Tatara, who's going to bring in all those great porn mags now?!

"OUCH!" 

"Stop being pervy around Anna, Yata. She's not even legal, and we all know you miss your almost-boyfriend but plz stop trying to get drunk from water just so you can weep about him," Izumo from behind the bar said. 

"WHY'D YOU HIT ME, I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT ANNA, LOOK AT HER! AND I AM NOT WEEPING OVER THAT CURSED MONKEY" Misaki cried, cradling his head where he was hit. 

Suddenly, he felt a bad aura behind him.  
Turning around, he saw Mikoto glaring at him and a glance to the side showed Anna was crying, "uh i mean you're rly sugoi and stuff but not my type-!"  
more whimpering and glaring.  
he fucked up (again)

MEANWHILE on the other side of town (not really) Fushimi was totally sulking and everyone could see since like.. He was sulking even more than usual.  
Even when Munaka was like "Get in loser, we're going shopping," Fushimi who would normally snap at him could only say, "Glen Coco doesn't gogo" and cried.

*~* 

Mikoto's dead.  
Saru knows this, knew it'd happen and yet, a sad feeling pulls at his heart.

He goes by HOMRA's bar later, just to check that Misaki isn't being stupid, but only finds Izumo there.  
Maybe it's him, maybe it's maybelline, but Izumo didn't look like his usual self.  
"Well that's ought to be expected tbh I mean dude's best friend just up and got stabbed bruh, like if that was me oh shit wait crossfingers that wouldn't happen ahaha" Saru thought nervously.

Izumo startled, "Fushimi.." before he chuckled to himself, "Ah, irony is such a tragic thing."  
".. Kusanagi-san?"

"Did you hear?" 

"Uhm, yes, I was there remember? The whole Scepter 4..." Maybe Kusanagi had gone off the rocker a little.. 

".. What? I'm not talking about Mikoto-" he looked up, choked before sighing, "Bless that perverted man's ass. He's probably in heaven with Tatara and all those fucking porn mags." 

"Uhm" 

"Oh right sorry, no, I meant about Yata." 

".. Yata?" What could Misaki have to do with- No, it can't be, come on, he even crossed his fingers! 

"Yeah see, I'm sure you've heard about HOMRA's disbandment.. Yata-chan.. He didn't take it well, and I guess it was my fault.. But I didn't expect him to, what with Mikoto.. I didn't expect it.. I'm sorry." 

"Wait, K- Kusanagi-san, you can't be serious- what?!" 

"Fushimi, he left you a letter," and with that, he stood up from his position on the couch, and walked towards Saru, handing him a letter. "Take your time," he said, and picked up some luggage bags Saru didn't notice by the door, and walked out. 

Saruhiko stared at the note in his shaking hands, "holy crap I was just joking what the fuck" he thought.  
"Come on Saruhiko, these are Misaki's last words to you, you can do this," and with that he opened the letter;

 _"Saru, you fucking idiot of a fucking sweet corn mother fucking hippo loving cunt. I wanted your fucking great ass, you stupid asshole, not Mikoto's. Fuck you, I'm out, good luck with trying to tap someone with an ass as good as mine! It's even better than your lean cut meat! *angry looking heart*"_

"... ohmygod I'm an idiot," Saru cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried, while holding Misaki's sweet poetry close to his heart.  
"I ONLY WANT YOUR ASS, MISAKI!" and with that he cried even harder.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was surprisingly well written even though I wanted to meme and all that.. and again I lost inspiration  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARCHIE! I wrote the butts and cracks B3c  
> May this one day be re-written better and properly, the original plot would have brought tears on, I mean it did for me.


End file.
